1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement to the handle portion of a fishing rod which has an attached casting handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known cast fishing rod with a handle is arranged in such a manner that a tubular rod is securely fixed to the front portion of a handle which has a reel seat, and the reel seat of the handle is gripped while fishing. Such a fishing rod is disclosed in the specifications of, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,071, U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,480, etc. This type of fishing rod, however, tends to break at the portion where the handle is inserted. To prevent this, the handle is made thick and strong, which makes the whole rod heavy and bulky. In particular, the handle is formed with a separate material from that of the tubular rod, such as synthetic resin, cork, or the like, and the force of the bite of the fish is greatly reduced when it is propagated to the handle portion, making it impossible for the fisherman to sense very small bites accurately.